Many curling irons are heated by having rope heaters within their barrels. These normally operate at about ten to thirty watts and may require as long as five minutes to heat the barrel to working temperature. Efforts to increase this heating time by increasing the wattage can cause excessive internal temperature which can break down the rope heater and cause a shock hazard.
The present invention is a structure which provides for rapid heating without the possibility of breakdown.